This invention relates in general to a shingle, and in particular, to a laminated roofing shingle including an overlay with various cutouts and an underlay with a shadow line such that the shingle operates to optically simulate the three dimensional ridges and valleys of a tiled roof when laid on a roof.
In the past, roofing shingles have had to satisfy two main functions when applied to a roof deck. The first function is to provide a durable, weatherproof covering for the roof deck. Roof shingles, whatever their form, are intended to provide a means of sheltering the structure below the shingles from precipitation and the deleterious effects of sun and wind. Roof shingles installed on the roof deck must perform these protecting functions for a reasonable period of time. The second function is to present an aesthetically pleasing architectural feature which enhances the overall appeal of the structure to which the shingles have been applied. This aesthetic function has been satisfied by providing asphalt shingles with various butt edge contours and surface treatments which operate to simulate more traditional, and in most cases more expensive, forms of roof coverings, such as, thatch, wooden shakes, slates, and even tiles of various forms.
However, none of the prior art shingles have been able to combine the protective and aesthetic functions while providing a laminated, asphalt shingle that simulates a tile roof on a practical production scale.
This invention relates to a laminated shingle. The laminated shingle comprises an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion includes a layer of granules on the front surface forming a first, darker shading area. The lower portion includes one or more tabs separated by cutouts. Each tab extends from a lower boundary of the upper portion to a lower edge. The lower edge has a generally curved contour. An upper edge of each cutout has a generally straight contour. The laminated shingle further comprises an underlay member having a front surface. The front surface is fixedly attached to the rear surface of the overlay member. The underlay member includes a layer of granules on the front surface forming a second, darker shading area. The underlay member further includes a lower edge. A portion of the lower edge has a generally curved contour. Each tab of the overlay member covers the second, darker shading area of the underlay member.
In another aspect of the invention, a laminated shingle comprises an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs separated by cutouts. Each tab extends from a lower boundary of the upper portion to a lower edge. The lower edge has a generally curved contour. An upper edge of each cutout has a generally curved contour. The laminated shingle further comprises an underlay member having a front surface. The front surface is fixedly attached to the rear surface of the overlay member. The underlay member includes a layer of granules on the front surface forming a darker shading area. The underlay member further includes a lower edge having a generally straight contour. Each tab covers the darker shading area of the underlay member to optically simulate the three dimensional ridges and valleys of a tiled roof when the underlay member is fixedly attached to the overlay member.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a laminated shingle comprises an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs separated by cutouts. Each tab extends from a lower boundary of the upper portion to a lower edge. The lower edge has a generally curved contour. An upper edge of each cutout has a generally straight contour. The laminated shingle further comprises an underlay member having a front surface. The front surface is fixedly attached to the rear surface of the overlay member. The underlay member includes a lower edge having a generally straight contour.
In another aspect of the invention, a composite laminated shingle comprises an overlay member having front and rear surfaces. The overlay member includes a headlap portion and a butt portion. The headlap portion includes a lower boundary portion of a generally straight contour. The butt portion includes a plurality of tabs separated by cutouts. Each tab extends in length from the lower boundary of the headlap portion to a lower edge to define a butt edge of the shingle. The lower edge of each tab has a generally curved contour. The shingle further comprises an underlay member having a front surface fixedly attached to the rear surface of the overlay member. The underlay member includes a lower edge, a portion of the lower edge having a generally curved contour corresponding to the lower edge of each tab and exposed portions extending between the tabs of the overlay member in the cutouts that separate the tabs. A lower edge of the exposed portions defines a portion of the butt edge of the shingle having a generally straight contour. The shingle operates to optically simulate the three dimensional ridges and valleys of a tiled roof when laid on a roof with other substantially identically shaped shingles in overlapping longitudinal courses in a predetermined assembly in which one of the tabs and cutouts of the identically shaped shingles in each course are vertically aligned with each other.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a roof covering includes a plurality of successive generally horizontal courses of laminated shingles. The shingles in each course are laid in a side-by-side relationship and horizontally offset from the shingles in adjacent courses. Each laminated shingle comprises an overlay member having front and rear surfaces. The overlay member includes a headlap portion and a butt portion. The headlap portion includes a lower boundary portion of a generally straight contour. The butt portion includes a plurality of tabs separated by cutouts. Each tab extends in length from the lower boundary of the headlap portion to a lower edge to define a butt edge of the shingle. The lower edge of each tab has a generally curved contour. The shingle further comprises an underlay member having a front surface fixedly attached to the rear surface of the overlay member. The underlay includes a lower edge. A portion of the lower edge has a generally curved contour corresponding to the lower edge of each tab, and exposed portions extending between the tabs of the overlay member in the cutouts that separate the tabs. A lower edge of the exposed portions defining a portion of the butt edge of the shingle having a generally straight contour. The shingle operates to optically simulate the three dimensional ridges and valleys of a tiled roof when laid on a roof with other substantially identically shaped shingles in overlapping longitudinal courses in a predetermined assembly in which one of the tabs and cutouts of the identically shaped shingles in each course are vertically aligned with each other.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.